The present invention relates to apparatuses for creating and reproducing object information with performance information added thereto, for use in transmitting object information such as news or messages with background music through a network such as the Internet.
Conventionally, WWW (World Wide Web) servers have created and distributed news, weather forecasts and other kinds of information, while terminals have reproduced the information distributed thereto. Further, mail servers have distributed information such as messages created at and sent from message source terminals, and destination terminals have reproduced the information distributed thereto.
FIG. 11 is a schematic configuration diagram of an information distributing system for use in explaining conventional information creating apparatus and information reproducing apparatus.
In the drawing, reference numeral 201 denotes a personal computer terminal, 201a is a display unit, and 201b is a speaker. Reference numeral 202 denotes a public communication network, 203 is a server, 203a is a database, and 204 is a base station, 205 is a mobile terminal such as a potable telephone terminal, 205a is a display part, 205b is a receiver, and 205c is an interface connector. Further, reference numeral 206 is a personal computer terminal like the one indicated by the reference numeral 201, and 207 is a potable telephone terminal like the one indicated by the reference numeral 205.
Object information such as news or a message is stored in the database 203a of the server 203 in a format such as a text information format, a static image information format, a dynamic image information format or the like. The personal computer terminal 201 establishes a dial-up connection to the server 203, for example, on the public communication network 202, reads object information from the database 203a in the form of the text information or the like, and displays the read information on its display part 201a. 
Also stored in the database 203a is performance information written in a format such as an SMF (Standard Musical Instrument Digital Interface File) format or audio compressed data format. So, the personal computer terminal 201 may read the performance information together with the above-mentioned text information. Such an Internet service is known as the xe2x80x9cMidRadio (Trademark)xe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cMIDPLUG for XG (Trademark)xe2x80x9d.
The text information used in the above-mentioned service, however, is merely provided for displaying a text indicative of the copyright or title of the music, which has not been accompanied with such background music as to fit the information contents of the news or message.
If performance information of background music that can suggest the contents of object information to be displayed were distributed together with the object information such as text information and image information, impact and impression of the object information such as news or a message could be increased, thereby adding value to the distributed object information.
Further, since the contents of the text or image information cannot be checked in a short time, a user may miss the information. In contrast, performance of background music that is in harmony with and therefore can suggest the contents of information allows the user to grasp the outline of the information in a short time, thereby enabling effective utilization of the information.
Suppose that a service provider changes background music according to the contents of information so as to suggest the contents of the information. Since music changes must be made manually, the production cost of news programs increases. There also arises another problem in music selection that varies depending on the personal skill or ability.
On the other hand, there is another type of service, called xe2x80x9cMidmail (Trademark)xe2x80x9d, which provides the transmission of text messages accompanied with graphics and music from the personal computer terminal 201 to the personal computer terminal 206 through the server 203. In this service, a dial-up connection is established from the personal computer 201 to the server 203. Then, the user of the personal computer 201 individually selects items from a menu containing plural kinds of static image information and plural kinds of music information stored in the database 3a, and sends text messages together with partners"" mail addresses at which the text messages are to be delivered. However, this service is provided in such a system as to allow the user on the message source side to manually select a music, not to realize automatic performance of BGM in matching to the contents of information.
The invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object thereof to provide an apparatus for creating object information with performance information added thereto, an apparatus for reproducing object information with performance information added thereto, an apparatus for creating object information with an expression element of characteristic information added thereto, and a recording medium with a program recorded thereon for realizing the above-mentioned functions. Such apparatuses allow the expressive effect on the object information to be enhanced, and hence allow the user to grasp the outline of the object information in a short time.
An inventive information producing apparatus is constructed for producing a combination of object information providing substantial contents and performance information providing a music piece in association with the substantial contents. The information producing apparatus comprises a source section that provides the object information having substantial contents, an extracting section that analyzes the provided object information to extract therefrom the characteristic information which is characteristic of the substantial contents of the provided object information, and an attaching section that operates based on the extracted characteristic information for attaching performance information to the provided object information such that the attached performance information can provide a performance of a music piece in association with the substantial contents.
Preferably, attaching section attaches the performance information containing music information which represents a music piece, and control information which controls the performance of the music piece represented by the music information.
Preferably, the information producing apparatus further comprises an output section that outputs the object information attached with the performance information.
Preferably, the information producing apparatus further comprises a storage section that stores a plurality of performance information corresponding to a plurality of music pieces, wherein the attaching section includes a searching section that searches the storage section to select therefrom a music piece according to the characteristic information.
Preferably, the extracting section analyzes the provided object information to extract therefrom the characteristic information in the form of a keyword which is contained in texts of the object information. Further, the extracting section extracts a keyword which indicates a mental impression derived from the substantial contents of the object information, and the attaching section attaches the performance information according to the keyword such that the music piece matches the mental impression indicated by the keyword.
Preferably, the extracting section analyzes the provided object information to extract therefrom the characteristic information in the form of a brightness of an image which is contained in the object information.
Preferably, the extracting section analyzes the provided object information to extract therefrom the characteristic information in the form of a color tone of an image which is contained in the object information.
Preferably, the source section provides the object information having substantial contents in the form of texts.
Preferably, the source section provides the object information having substantial contents in the form of graphics.
Preferably, the source section provides the object information having substantial contents in the form of videos.
An inventive information reproducing apparatus is constructed for reproducing performance information to provide a music piece in association with substantial contents of object information. The information reproducing apparatus comprises a receiving section that receives object information having substantial contents, an acquiring section that processes the received object information to acquire characteristic information which is characteristic of the substantial contents of the received object information, and a reproducing section that reproduces performance information according to the acquired characteristic information for providing a performance of a music piece in association with the substantial contents of the received object information.
Preferably, the reproducing section further reproduces the substantial contents of the received object information.
Preferably, the reproducing section reproduces the substantial contents of the received object information in synchronization to the performance of the music information, thereby imparting a music sound effect to the substantial contents.
Preferably, the information reproducing apparatus further comprises a storage section that stores a plurality of performance information corresponding to a plurality of music pieces, wherein the reproducing section includes a searching section that searches the storage section to select therefrom a music piece according to the acquired characteristic information.
Preferably, the reproducing section operates based on the performance information containing music information which represents the music piece, and control information which controls the performance of the music piece represented by the music information.
Preferably, the acquiring section processes the received object information to acquire therefrom the characteristic information in the form of a keyword which is contained in texts of the object information. Further, the acquiring section acquires the keyword which indicates a mental impression derived from the substantial contents of the object information.
Preferably, the acquiring section processes the received object information to acquire therefrom the characteristic information in the form of a brightness of an image which is contained in the object information.
Preferably, the acquiring section processes the received object information to acquire therefrom the characteristic information in the form of a color tone of an image which is contained in the object information.
An inventive information producing apparatus is constructed producing object information having substantial contents in combination with an identification code of the substantial contents. The information producing apparatus comprises a source section that provides the object information having substantial contents, an extracting section that analyzes the provided object information to extract therefrom characteristic information which is characteristic of the substantial contents of the provided object information, and an attaching section that attaches an identification code to the provided object information in correspondence to the extracted characteristic information such that the identification code indicates a characteristic of the substantial contents of the provided object information.
Preferably, the information producing apparatus further comprises an output section that outputs the provided object information together with the attached identification code.
Preferably, the attaching section further attaches music information representative of a music piece to the object information, the music piece being selected according to the identification code in association with the substantial contents of the provided object information.
Preferably, the information producing apparatus further comprises an output section that outputs the provided object information together with the music information.
Preferably, the attaching section includes an editing section operative based on the identification code for editing the music information to modify the music piece in association with the substantial contents of the object information.
Preferably, the editing section edits the music information to modify a sound equalizing of the music piece in association with the substantial contents of the object information.
Preferably, the editing section edits the music information to modify a performance style of the music piece in association with the substantial contents of the object information. For example, the editing section modifies the performance style of the music piece in terms of a music scale of the music piece. Otherwise, the editing section modifies the performance style of the music piece in terms of a rhythm or a tempo of the music piece.
Preferably, the attaching section further attaches control information to the object information for controlling a performance of the music piece. In such a case, the information producing apparatus further comprises an output section that outputs the provided object information together with the attached control information.
Preferably, the source section provides the object information having the substantial contents in the form of texts which is to be transmitted as a message by an email.
Preferably, the source section provides the object information having the substantial contents, which are distributed through. Internet.
Preferably, the attaching section attaches the identification code in the form of a symbol code selected from a standard code set for information interchange in correspondence to the extracted characteristic information representative of a mental impression of the substantial contents.
Preferably, the attaching section attaches the identification code in the form of a symbol selected in correspondence to the extracted characteristic information to represent a mental impression of the substantial contents.
Preferably, the attaching section attaches the identification code in the form of a face mark selected in correspondence to the extracted characteristic information to represent a mental impression derived from the substantial contents.
Preferably, the extracting section analyzes the provided object information to extract therefrom the characteristic information in the form of a keyword which is contained in texts of the object information.
Preferably, the extracting section extracts the keyword which indicates a mental impression derived from the substantial contents of the object information.
Preferably, the extracting section analyzes the provided object information to extract therefrom the characteristic information in the form of a brightness of an image which is contained in the object information.
Preferably, the extracting section analyzes the provided object information to extract therefrom the characteristic information in the form of a color tone of an image which is contained in the object information.
An inventive information reproducing apparatus is constructed for reproducing performance information to provide a music piece in association with substantial contents of object information. The information reproducing apparatus comprises a receiving section that receives object information having substantial contents together with an identification code which indicates a characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information, and a reproducing section that operates based on the identification code so as to reproduce performance information for providing a performance of a music piece in association with the substantial contents of the received object information, the music piece being selected according to the identification code.
Preferably, the reproducing section further reproduces the substantial contents of the received object information.
Preferably, the reproducing section includes an editing section operative based on the identification code for editing music information which is contained in the performance information and which is representative of the music piece such that the music piece is modified in association with the substantial contents of the object information.
An inventive information reproducing apparatus is constructed for reproducing music information to provide a performance of a music piece in association with substantial contents of object information. The information reproducing apparatus comprises a receiving section that receives object information having substantial contents together with an identification code which indicates a characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information, a searching section that operates according to the identification code for searching control information effective to control the performance of the music piece, and a reproducing section that reproduces the music information for providing the performance of the music piece while controlling the performance of the music piece according to the searched control information in association with the substantial contents of the received object information.
An inventive information producing apparatus is constructed for producing object information containing substantial contents in combination with an identification code of the substantial contents. The information producing apparatus comprises a source section that provides object information having substantial contents, an acquiring section that acquires an identification code indicative of a characteristic of the substantial contents of the provided object information, a generating section that operates based on the acquired identification code for generating a music piece in association with the substantial contents of the provided object information, thereby evaluating whether the music piece is fit for the object information, and an output section that outputs the object information together with the identification code after the evaluating.
Preferably, the information producing apparatus further comprises a monitoring section that monitors the substantial contents of the object information in synchronization to the generating of the music piece.
An inventive data structure is designed for use in transfer of information. The data structure comprises first data representing object information containing substantial contents to be transferred, and second data representing identification information indicating a characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information, wherein the identification information is allotted to the object information by searching a keyword which is involved in the substantial contents of the object information and which is characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information.
Preferably, the identification information comprises a symbol code selected from a standard code set for information interchange in correspondence to the searched keyword, the symbol code being associative of a mental impression derived from the characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information.
Preferably, the identification information comprises a symbol selected in correspondence to the searched keyword, the symbol being associative of a mental impression derived from the characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information.
Preferably, the identification information comprises a face mark being composed of a combination of symbols and characters and being selected in correspondence to the searched keyword, the face mark being associative of a mental impression derived from the characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information.
Preferably, the identification information is allotted to the object information by searching a keyword which is characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information in terms of a mental impression derived from the substantial contents of the object information.
An inventive data structure is designed for use in transfer of information. The data structure comprises first data representing object information containing substantial contents to be transferred, and second data representing music information representing a music piece being associative of a characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information, wherein the music piece is allotted to the object information by searching a word which is involved in the substantial contents of the object information and which directly or indirectly indicates a mental impression derived from the characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information.
An inventive data structure is designed for use in transfer of information. The data structure comprises first data representing object information containing substantial contents to be transferred to a destination, such that the substantial contents can be presented along with a performance of a background music in the destination, and second data representing control information effective to control the performance of the background music in association with a characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information, wherein the control information is allotted to the object information by searching a word which is involved in the substantial contents of the object information and which directly or indirectly indicates a mental impression derived from the characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information.
An inventive data structure is designed for use in transfer of information. The data structure comprises first data representing object information containing substantial contents to be transferred in the form of texts, and second data representing identification information indicating a characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information, wherein the identification information is allotted to the object information by detecting a characteristic of the substantial contents form the texts.
An inventive data structure is designed for use in transfer of information. The data structure comprises first data representing object information containing substantial contents to be transferred in the form of graphics, and second data representing identification information indicating a characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information, wherein the identification information is allotted to the object information by detecting a characteristic of the substantial contents form the graphics.
An inventive data structure is designed for use in transfer of information. The data structure comprises first data representing object information containing substantial contents to be transferred in the form of videos, and second data representing identification information indicating a characteristic of the substantial contents of the object information, wherein the identification information is allotted to the object information by detecting a characteristic of the substantial contents form the videos.